Колдстримская гвардия
|Место действия: = , Букингемский дворец, Пиренейский полуостров, (Ватерлоо, Фландрия), , (Южная Аравия), и прочее |Символ: = 90px90px|Оружие: =''1650-1800 года:'' Кремневый мушкет, Фитильный мушкет, Штык-пробка, Штык с креплением с помощью двух колец, Кремневый пистолет, Шпага, Пика, Граната, Эспонтон, Алебарда; 1800-1900 года: Браун Бесс, Мушкет образца Ост-Индийской компании, Втулочный штык, Винтовка Генри-Мартини (с 1870 года), Винтовка Снайдер-Энфилд (с 1867 года), Винтовка Ли Мэтфорд (с 1888 года), Револьвер Webley (с 1887 года), Палаш, Британская пехотная сабля образца 1803 года, Пехотный тесак XIX века, Палаш Гвардейской пехоты образца 1816 года, Палаш пеших офицеров образца 1833 года, Сабля пеших офицеров образца 1822 года, Полковой пионерский палаш образца 1831 года, Саперский топор, Кремневый пистолет (только у офицеров), Эспонтон, Шпага, Алебарда; 1900-1950-е года: Ли-Энфилд 1904, Револьвер Webley, Самозарядный пистолет Webley, Энфилд 1914, Винтовка Ли Мэтфорд, Граната No. 1, Граната No. 2, Граната No. 6, Граната Джам Тин, Граната No. 15, Дульный гранатомёт Хейлза, Граната Миллса, 1.59 inch Breech-Loading Vickers Q.F. Gun, Mk II, Миномёт Стокса, Миномёт Ливенса, Виккерс, Lewis, Пулемёт Максима, Hotchkiss M1909, Colt New Service, Винтовка Ли Спид, Smith & Wesson Triple Lock, Бомбарда Блейкера, BESA, Бангалорская торпеда, Boys (ПТР), Besal, Bren, Browning Hi-Power, BSA Welgun, Де Лизл, Энфилд (револьвер), Поративный огнемёт No. 2, Lanchester, Граната No. 68 AT, Граната No. 73, Граната No. 76, Гранатомет Нортовер, PIAT, Smith & Wesson Model 10, STEN, Липкая бомба, Пистолет-пулемёт Томпсона, Vickers-Berthier, Welrod, Байонет образца 1907 года, BC-41, Британский палаш пеших офицеров 1897 года, Меч-байонет Вилкинсона 1907; 1950-2010-е года: L85A2, Лейб-гвардейский английский палаш, M16 |Доспехи: = Капеллина, Стальная кираса (только в 1650-ых годах)}} Колдстримский пехотный гвардейский полк Её Величиства или Колдстримская гвардия - это одна из состовляющих Королевской гвардии Великобритании. Отличаются тем, что носят красный плюмаж на правой стороне медвежьей шапки и тем, что пуговицы на мундирах пришиты попарно. История Колдстримская Гвардия была создана в 1650 г. приказом Оливера Кромвеля, чтобы сформировать Пехотный Полк полковника Монка. Она заняла свое место в «Новой Армии», первых регулярных вооруженных силах Великобритании. Гвардия состояла из мушкетеров, вооруженных мушкетами, и копейщиков, вооруженных пиками. Следующие десять лет Полк продолжал исправно служить под командованием Монка, в 1660-м г. все еще квартируя в маленьком городе Колдстрим на Англо-Шотландской границе. В 1660-м г. Кромвель был уже 2 года как мертв, правление Парламента стало самодержавным, жизнь была наполнена политическими беспорядками. Лондон был центром недовольства и бунтов, и в январе 1660 г. генерал Монк выдвинул свои войска к столице для наведения порядка. Хотя и стараясь не вмешиваться напрямую в политику, Монк и Колдстримские гвардейцы во многом обеспечили безопасные и свободные выборы в новый Праламент, который пригласил Карла II вернуться на трон. После своего триумфального возвращения в Лондон Король провел смотр войск Монка и был поражен тем, что увидел. После Реставрации, одним из первых решений Парламента был роспуск «Новой Армии» Кромвеля, хотя и был подписан декрет о том, чтобы сохранить Полк Монка до последнего. К 1661г. процессы расформирования армии шли полным ходом, кавалерия Монка практически была близка к роспуску, когда ей, вместе с пехотной частью Полка было поручено подавление крупного мятежа. Было решено сохранить Полк, и 14 февраля 1661 г., он участвовал в параде на Тауэр Хилл. Гвардейцы сложили оружие, как воины Новой Армии, и приняли его как Королевские бойцы Полка Гвардейской Пехоты и Кавалерии Лорда-генерала (новый титул Монка). Конный отряд был позже переименован в Лейб-гвардию. Этот исторический момент является началом карьеры Полка в качестве личной охраны Монарха. В 1670 г., после смерти Монка, Полк официально получил уже установившееся за ним название – Колдстримская Гвардия. Колдстримские гвардейцы участвовали во многих войнах и миротворческих операциях. Они воевали под командованием герцога Мальборо, и, среди прочих, на их флагах, отметки о боях на Пиренейском полуострове под командованием Веллингтона и битва при Ватерлоо. Гвардия показала себя в боях в Южноафриканской саванне, Фландрии, во многих кампаниях Второй Мировой войны, в Малайе и Южной Аравии, везде зарекомендовав себя как надежных и сильных солдат. Униформа Колдстримские гвардейцы носят красный плюмаж на правой стороне медвежьей шапки, пуговицы на мундирах пришиты попарно. На воротнике вышита звезда Ордена Подвязки, а на солдатских эполетах - роза. Зимой гвардейцы одевают синие плащи. Меховая шапка офицеров выше, чем у других рангов и имеет клиновидную форму. Лента на фуражке младшего капрала белая, отсюда прозвище Полка «Лилейно-белые». Книги *thumb Галерея 1650 - 1800 года 1318332018_guards-22.jpg|Табакерка генерала Монка 1318332062_guards-23.jpg|Медаль Данбара, в своем первоначально виде украшена профилем Кромвеля Background1600x1200 History2.jpg Background1600x1200_History1.jpg ScrapBook070406_020.jpg|1650 год Pikeman, The Coldstream Guards, 1670.jpg|Копейщик, 1670 г 1. Мушкетер, 1678 2. Копейщик, 1668 3. Тамбурмажор, 1670.jpg|1. Мушкетер, 1678 2. Копейщик, 1668 3. Тамбурмажор, 1670 Слева - обнажите свои шпаги и направьте пики Справа - направьте свои пики.png|Копейщики выполняют команды: слева - обнажите свои шпаги и направьте пики; Справа - направьте свои пики Мушкетер, 1669 год.jpg|Мушкетер, 1669 год Знамена колдстримской гвардии, 1670.jpg|Знамена Колдстримской гвардии, 1670 год Офицер, 1680 год.jpg|Офицер, 1680 год plug-bayonet.jpg|Штык-пробка 1680-1700 года Ring-bayonet.jpg|Штык с креплением с помощью двух колец 1689-1702 гг Офицерский Эспонтон, 1700-92 гг.png|Офицерский эспонтон, 1700-92 гг Мушкеты, 1702-1781 гг.jpg|Мушкеты, 1702-1781 гг Алебарда 1700-92.jpg|Алебарда, 1700-92 года 1. Гренадер, 1684 2. Рядовой, 1742 3. Гренадер, 1747.jpg|1. Гренадер, 1684 2. Рядовой, 1742 3. Гренадер, 1747 THE 35th REGIMENT OF COLDSTREAM GUARDS 1701-12.JPG|35 полк Колдстримской гвардии, 1701-12 гг. THE 25th REGIMENT OF COLDSTREAM GUARDS 1701-12.JPG|25 полк Колдстримской гвардии, 1701-12 гг. THE 19th REGIMENT OF COLDSTREAM GUARDS 1701-12.JPG|19 полк Колдстримской гвардии, 1701-12 гг. THE 12th REGIMENT OF COLDSTREAM GUARDS 1701-12.JPG|12 полк Колдстримской гвардии, 1701-12 гг. THE 10th REGIMENT OF COLDSTREAM GUARDS 1701-12.JPG|10 полк Колдстримской гвардии, 1701-12 гг. THE 5th REGIMENT OF COLDSTREAM GUARDS 1701-12.JPG|5 полк Колдстримской гвардии, 1701-12 гг. Sp-03bd01 enl Гренадер1704-1712.jpg|Гренадер Колдстримской гвардии, 1704-12 гг. Guards1755.jpg|1755 год Георг II, 1743 год.jpg|Георг II на Деттингене, 1743 год. Это был последний случай в истории, когда британский монарх лично командывал войсками на поле боя Униформа 1742-1750 годов.jpg|Униформа 1742-1750 годов Знамя Колдстримской гвардии, 1750 год.jpg|Знамя Колдстримской гвардии, 1750 год Гренадер колдстримской гвардии, 1775.jpg|Гренадер Колдстримской гвардии, 1775 год Колдстримская гвардия 1775—1783.jpg|Колдстримская гвардия времен Гражданской войны США (1775—1783) 2273342965 37d97e2ab1 o.jpg Колдстримская гвардия 1775—17832.jpg Колдстримская гвардия 1775—17833.jpg Колдстримская гвардия 1775—17834.jpg 2273342553 368eb5c2e0 o.jpg Колдстримская гвардия 1775—17836.jpg Колдстримская гвардия 1775—17837.jpg 2273342231 01dca52145 o.jpg Колдстримская гвардия 1775—17839.jpg 2274137530 52a4d2501d o.jpg Колдстримская гвардия 1775—1783-.jpg 6889565105_3de0959aff_b.jpg 6889566751_35d219b1a5_b.jpg 6889562625_142ca8b0e0_b.jpg 6889563811_e2e97c568b_b.jpg 6889570377_83a91abda0_b.jpg 6889544155_4161371134_b.jpg 6889544853_03368f0d07_b.jpg 6889545193_89d213c74c_b.jpg 6889547599_bf33a44f39_b.jpg 6889533743_b999216869_b.jpg 6889538669_0fed00ac49_b.jpg 6889543145_990b031960_b.jpg 6889528679_7f8a06bd74_b.jpg 6889528979_dd6ed5645a_b.jpg 6889529679_bdc3654277_b.jpg 6889530375_f393e80080_b.jpg 6889517239_63967de8e3_b.jpg 6889521591_b8167f1203_b.jpg 6889522579_de585b4354_b.jpg 6889524043_48ce93ff92_b.jpg 6889526205_e050b6cd13_b.jpg 6889513351_f8a1c80b85_b.jpg 6889515549_4206c936ef_b.jpg 6889509251_be3146da29_b.jpg 6889510731_2dea64a7d9_b.jpg 6889508883_fb800da0cc_b.jpg 6889497901_911e4514fd_b.jpg 6889499393_5eb36de14b_b.jpg 6889502947_48d6013bc4_b.jpg 6889506413_5f81e25f47_b.jpg 6889492381_f4b03a7d77_b.jpg 6889492771_939975a5fa_b.jpg 6889494411_bf2de93b68_b.jpg 6889497547_55ab5fb5ff_b.jpg 6889472979_2148f9cea4_b.jpg 6889473375_0ec203db3d_b.jpg 6889476131_5944d5d5e5_b.jpg 6889485201_700d9bfd98_b.jpg 6889457581_9117d76d4c_b.jpg 6889462021 b6efd160fd b.jpg 6030310264_71c0167fc8_b.jpg 6030312928 16db20a4f8 b.jpg Coldstream_Guard.png User27660 pic33837 1265851940.jpg Dummer and soldier of the Coldstream Guards 1781.jpg|Барабанщик и солдат, 1781 год Униформа капралов батальонов, 1788 год.png|Униформа капралов батальонов, 1788 год 1. Рядовой, 1760 2. Сержант, 1789 3. Барабанщик, 1790.jpg|1. Рядовой, 1760 2. Сержант, 1789 3. Барабанщик, 1790 Сержант, 1790 г.jpg|Сержант, 1790 год Рядовой, 1790 г.jpg|Рядовой, 1790 г Сержант 1792.jpg|Сержант, 1792 год Униформа рядового, 1792 год.jpg|Униформа рядового, 1792 год Барабанщик, 1792.jpg|Барабанщик, 1792 Рядовой, 1792.jpg|Рядовой, 1792 Первое государственное знамя Колдстримской гвардии.jpg|Первое государственное знамя Колдстримской гвардии 1800 - 1900 года 1. Офицер, 1790 2. Гренадер, 1808 3. Сержант со знаменем, 1815.jpg|1. Офицер, 1790 2. Гренадер, 1808 3. Сержант со знаменем, 1815 Grenadier-l.jpg Coldstream_guards1660.jpg Un224 1810.jpg|1810 год 1318332044 guards-24.jpg|После тревоги, поднятой гусями в Канаде, благодарные гвардейцы привезли гуся Якова в Лондон как полкового питомца (1812) Бородино.jpg|В Бородинском сражении, 1812 год 1. Тамбурмажор, 1815 2. Офицер в плаще, 1815 3. Офицер, 1815.jpg|1. Тамбурмажор, 1815 2. Офицер в плаще, 1815 3. Офицер, 1815 2nd-coldstream-guardsВремен битвы при ватерлоо.jpg|Униформа Колдстримской гвардии времен Битвы при Ватерлоо Гренадер колдстримской гвардии, в руказ - браун бесс.jpg|Гренадер Колдстримской гвардии DELNF15.jpg Dhm1591.jpg Dhm0304.jpg Coldstream-guards.jpg 1318332018 guards-25.jpg|Защита Угумона, 1815 год 1318332031 guards-27.jpg|Медаль за Ватерлоо Колдстримская гвардия в 1815 году.jpg|Колдстримская гвардия в 1815 году coldstream-guards.jpg Dhm0058.jpg|Ватерлоо MayJune06_ (7).jpg|В битве при Ватерлоо MayJune06_ (8).jpg|Ватерлоо Coldstream Guards Association members 2.JPG Na125.jpg Na126.jpg Na127.jpg Na129 1815.jpg Na130.jpg Na131.jpg Na132.jpg Na133.jpg Na134.jpg Coldstream32323.jpg|Колдстримские музыканты 1815 года Полковая пуговица, 1820.jpg|Полковая пуговица, 1820 Офицер Колдстримской гвардии, 1821.jpg|Офицер Колдстримской гвардии, 1821 Музыканты Колдстримской гвардии, 1830.jpg|Музыканты Колдстримской гвардии, 1830 1. Сержант, 1831 2. Рядовой, 1831 3. Офицер в летней одежде, 1831.jpg|1. Сержант, 1831 2. Рядовой, 1831 3. Офицер в летней одежде, 1831 1. Сапер в летней одежде, 1831 2. Офицер в зимней одежде, 1840 3. Рядовой в зимней одежде, 1866.jpg|1. Сапер в летней одежде, 1831 2. Офицер в зимней одежде, 1840 3. Рядовой в зимней одежде, 1866 Офицер At Inkerman 5. Nov. 1854 (Resin).JPG|Офицер в зимней форме в ноябре 1854 года Колдстримская гвардия в битве при Альме, 1854.jpg|Колдстримская гвардия в битве при Альме, 1854 54 мм солдатики, изображающие Колдстримскую гвардию времен Крымской войны.jpg|54 мм солдатики, изображающие Колдстримскую гвардию времен Крымской войны (1853 — 1856) Игрушечный_солдатик.svg Crimean War 001.JPG|Гвардейцы времен Крымской войны Винтовка Генри-Мартини, 1871.jpg|Винтовка Генри-Мартини, 1871 Фредерик Артур Уесли.jpg|Фредерик Артур Уесли, Офицер гвардии в 1878 году Колдстримская гвардия в колониальных войнах.jpg|Колдстримская гвардия в Колониальных войнах Великобритании (1879 год) Винтовка Ли Мэтфорд, 1888.jpg|Винтовка Ли Мэтфорд, 1888 Тропический шлем колониальных войн, 1899-1900 года.jpg|Тропический шлем колониальных войн, 1899-1900 года Officer of the Coldstream Guards during the British Sudan Campaign.jpg|Гвардеец времен колониальных войн в Судане Штурм Великого редута в Альме, 1896 год.jpg|Штурм Великого редута в Альме, 1896 год 1900 - 1950-е года Плакат набора в Колдстримскую гвардию времен Первоц Мировой войны.jpg|Плакат набора в Колдстримскую гвардию времен Первой Мировой войны Западный фронт, 1914 год.jpg|Западный фронт, 1914 год coldstream_guards_v_germans_1914_004.jpg|Колдстримская гвардия против немецких солдат, 1914 год Рядовой колдстримской гвардии, август 1914 год.gif|Рядовой колдстримской гвардии, август 1914 год Битва под Poelcappelle, 4 солдата из 4 батальона колдстримской гвардии (9 октября 1917).jpg|Битва под Поелкаппелле, 4 солдата из 4 батальона колдстримской гвардии (9 октября 1917) Томас Уизем, получил Крест Виктории во время Первой Мировой войны.jpg|Томас Уизем, получил Крест Виктории во время Первой Мировой войны warrantofficers2ndbatCGbradburybarrackssml.jpg Колдстримская гвардия на параде, до 1937 года.jpg|Колдстримская гвардия на параде, картина нарисована до 1937 года SgtMaroney,SgtPicklesandme.jpg ScrapBook070406_048.jpg|1940 год scan0sml.jpg ScrapBook070406_001.jpg|Танковая бригада, 1943 год ScrapBook070406_005.jpg|1943 год SquadPhoto090805.jpg|Январь 1944 года Танки Шерман с RP-3 Колдстримской гвардии переправляются через мост над каналом Дортмунд-Эмс, 6 апреля1945 года.jpg|Танки Шерман с RP-3 Колдстримской гвардии переправляются через мост над каналом Дортмунд-Эмс, 6 апреля 1945 года GuardsTrainingBattalion1956sml.jpg|Гвардейцы на учениях, 1956 год KreyfeldDrumssml.jpg 1 mirovaya1.jpg|Первая Мировая война 1 mirovaya.jpg|Первая Мировая война 1st-Battalion-Coldstream-Guards-293x150.jpg|Современность 1st-coldstream-guards-wo-sgts-1938-3.jpg|1938 год 1st-coldstream-guards-wo-sgts-1938-2Very nice original photograph of Warrant Officers, Staff Sergeants and Sergeants of the 1st Battalion Coldstream Guards taken at Wellington Barracks, Chelsea in 1938 by the photographers,.jpg|1938 год 2 mirovaya.jpg|Вторая Мировая война 1950 - 2010-е года Meatonpassingoutleaveathome,1956sml.jpg|1956 год Germany1958.jpg|В Германии, 1958 год img-1098726548.jpg 4coy 2nd batt coldstream guards dec 1978.jpg|1978 год ScrapBook070406 042.jpg|1985 год ScrapBook070406 049.jpg|1986 год ScrapBook070406 046.jpg|1997 год ScrapBook070406_024.jpg ScrapBook070406_025.jpg ScrapBook070406_027.jpg|Карикатура ScrapBook070406_029.jpg ScrapBook070406_038.jpg ScrapBook070406_039.jpg ScrapBook070406_040.jpg ScrapBook070406_041.jpg ScrapBook070406_043.jpg ScrapBook070406_044.jpg ScrapBook070406_047.jpg 1318332049 guards-26.jpg WINDUPsml.jpg|2003 год Coldstream_Guardsman_at_the_Tower_of_London.JPG Face_to_face.jpg Wedding_Prince_William_People_1.jpg Windsor_Guard_Change_Coldstream_Guards.JPG Windsor_Guard_Change_new_guard_present_arms.JPG Windsor_Guard_Change_Queen.JPG Валийский гвардеец использует шагометр, на заднем плане колдстримский гвардеец.jpg|Валийский гвардеец использует шагометр, на заднем плане колдстримский гвардеец Военный мемориал.jpg|Колдстримская гвардия у военного мемориала Знаменосец Колдстримской гвардии.jpg|Знаменосец Колдстримской гвардии Колдстримский гвардеец в Jewel House.JPG|Колдстримский гвардеец в Jewel House Колдстримский гвардеец.jpg|Колдстримский гвардеец Королевская гвардия Малайзии вместе с колдстримской гвардией репетируют парад.JPG|Королевская гвардия Малайзии вместе с Колдстримской гвардией репетируют парад Королевская гвардия Малайзии вместе с колдстримской гвардией репетируют парад1.JPG|Королевская гвардия Малайзии вместе с Колдстримской гвардией репетируют парад Лондонский тауэр.jpg|Колдстримский гвардеец у Лондонского тауэра Монумент в Хоугоумонте (Hougoumont) в память о Ватерлоо.jpg|Монумент в Хоугоумонте (Hougoumont) в память о Ватерлоо Полковник Джонатан Барни Мей.jpg|Полковник Джонатан Барни Мей Репетиция королевской свадьбы 27 апреля 2011.jpg|Репетиция королевской свадьбы 27 апреля 2011 Свадьба принца Уильяма Уэльского и Кейт Миддлтон кларнетисты.jpg|Кларнетисты Колдстримской гвардии на свадьбе принца Уильяма Уэльского и Кейт Миддлтон Свадьба принца Уильяма Уэльского и Кейт Миддлтон трубачи.jpg|Трубачи Колдстримской гвардии на свадьбе принца Уильяма Уэльского и Кейт Миддлтон Слева полковник.jpg|Слева полковник Колдстримской гвардии Старые и новые часовые (смена караула Джевел хауса).JPG|Старые и новые часовые (смена караула Джевел хауса) Тамбурмажор выделен цветом.jpg|Тамбурмажор Колдстримской гвардии выделен цветом 2spcoytroop84.jpg 3coyseniors.jpg|Офицеры, выполняющие особые задания 5036013691_d205a46375_b.jpg amason1.jpg atplt.jpg Background1600x1200_ColdstreamGuards.jpg Col. Alan Pemberton, OBE. Coldstream Guards.jpg coldstream.jpg coldstream_1542250c.jpg|В бою Coldstream_landing_200.jpg coldstream-guards-buckingham.jpg ColdstreamGuardsReturn2.jpg|После боя CYPRUS1989-11.jpg dannysmithRP_468x626.jpg DrumsSeniors.jpg|Офицеры, выполняющие особые задания grenadiers.jpg image-php1.jpg marchoff.jpg MayJune06_ (6).jpg|В бою MayJune06_ (9).jpg MayJune06_ (11).jpg passoff2412_001.jpg passoff2412_002.jpg passoff2412_003.jpg perrymason2.jpg ScrapBook070406_002.jpg ScrapBook070406_003.jpg ScrapBook070406_004.jpg ScrapBook070406_006.jpg ScrapBook070406_007.jpg ScrapBook070406_008.jpg ScrapBook070406_009.jpg ScrapBook070406_011.jpg ScrapBook070406_012.jpg ScrapBook070406_014.jpg ScrapBook070406_017.jpg SgtCox LcplBarnesLCplTinkerEscortJune03.jpg tap12.jpg TheColdstreamGuards.jpg_4bcdd8d76dfc5-artistImage.jpg Источники *http://www.skydive.ru/ru/gvardyeitsy/192-koldstrimskaya-gvardiya.html *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coldstream_Guards Категория:Воины Категория:Гвардии Категория:Воины Англии Категория:Воины Великобритании Категория:Парадные войска